1. Field
The present invention relates to a new method for the prevention and treatment of diseases associated with high plasma cholesterol levels (hypercholesterolemia).
2. Description
Bile acid sequestrants have been proposed for use in lowering circulating blood cholesterol levels. Biologically, cholesterol is eliminated from the body by conversion to bile acids and excretion as neutral steroids. Bile acids are synthesized from cholesterol in the liver and enter the bile as glycine and taurine conjugates. They are released in salt form in bile during digestion and act as detergents to solubilize and consequently aid in digestion of dietary fats. Following digestion, bile acid salts are mostly reabsorbed in the ileum, complexed with proteins, and returned to the liver through hepatic portal veins. The small amount of bile acid salts which are not reabsorbed by active transport are excreted via the distal ileum and large intestine as a portion of fecal material. Bile acids are synthesized from cholesterol transported in lipoproteins in the liver. Therefore, reabsorption of bile acids, which can be present as the corresponding salts or conjugates, from the intestine conserves lipoprotein cholesterol in the bloodstream. As such, reducing reabsorption of bile acids within the intestinal tract can lower levels of bile acid circulating in the enterohepatic system thereby promoting replacement of bile acids through synthesis from cholesterol, in the liver. The result is a lowering of circulating blood cholesterol levels. One method of reducing the amount of bile acids that are reabsorbed, is oral administration of compounds that sequester the bile acids within the intestinal tract and cannot themselves be absorbed. The sequestered bile acids consequently are excreted.
Orlistat (also known as tetrahydrolipstatin and sold under the trademark XENICAL(copyright)) is a potent inhibitor of gastrointestinal lipases, i.e. lipases that break down ingested fat (gastric lipase, carboxylester lipase, pancreatic lipase). Orilistat has the formula: 
As a consequence of gastrointestinal lipase inhibition, unabsorbed fat is egested in the faeces. Pancreatic lipase is the key enzyme for the hydrolysis of dietary triglycerides. Triglycerides, which have escaped hydrolysis are not absorbed in the intestine. Orlistat has been shown in animal models to inhibit fat absorption and to reduce body weight. In pharmacological studies with humans potent inhibition of fat absorption was demonstrated.
Hypercholesterolemia is a great problem in modern society. Accordingly, methods for treating hypercholesterolemia are highly sought.
The subject invention provides a method of reducing plasma cholesterol levels in a hypercholesterolemic patient. This method comprises administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a lipase inhibitor and a therapeutically effective amount of a bile acid sequestrant. A favored lipase inhibitor is orlistat and preferred bile acid sequestrants include cholestyramine, colestipol, colesevelam, colestimide, sevelamer, cellulose derivatives, dextran derivatives, starch, starch derivatives, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such bile acid sequestrants. A key advantage of the subject invention is the mitigations of the side effects associated with both orlistat (oily stool) and bile acid sequestrants (constipation).
The bile acid sequestrant can be a cellulose derivative or a dextran derivative, for example DEAE-cellulose, guanidinoethylcellulose, or DEAE-Sephadex. Favored starch derivatives include xcex2-cyclodextrin, xcex3-cyclodextrin, retrograded starch, degraded starch, a mixture of retrograded and degraded starch, hydrophobic starch, amylose, starch-diethylaminoethylether, and starch-2-hydroxyethylether, xcex2-cyclodextrin or xcex3-cyclodextrin are preferred.
The bile acid sequestrant is favorably cholestyramine, colestipol, colesevelam, colestimide, sevelamer, cellulose, DEAE-cellulose, guanidinoethylcellulose, DEAE-Sephadex, starch, xcex2-cyclodextrin, and xcex3-cyclodextrin. More favored are cholestyramine, colestipol, colesevelam, colestimide, sevelamer, DEAE-cellulose, xcex2-cyclodextrin, and xcex3-cyclodextrin, and in particular, cholestyramine, colestipol, sevelamer, DEAE-cellulose, xcex2-cyclodextrin, and xcex3-cyclodextrin. Presently it is preferred that the bile acid sequestrant is cholestyramine or colestipol or sevelamer.
It is favored when the therapeutically effective amount of a lipase inhibitor and a therapeutically effective amount of a bile acid sequestrant are administered as a medicament that comprises about 5 mg to about 1000 mg lipase inhibitor, about 0.1 g to about 20 g bile acid sequestrant, and one or more pharmaceutically acceptable excipients. The pharmaceutically acceptable excipients are typically fillers, sugars, sugar alcohols, a mixture of one or more sugars and sugar alcohols, surfactants, disintegrants, binders, lubricants, flowability enhancers, sweeteners, and colorants.
Another favored variation is where the medicament comprises: about 5 mg to about 1000 mg lipase inhibitor; about 0.1 g to about 20 g bile acid sequestrant; and a pharmaceutically acceptable excipients selected from the group consisting of about 0.1 to about 10 g fillers, sugars, sugar alcohols and mixtures thereof, about 0.05 g to about 3.0 g surfactants, about 0.05 g to about 2.0 g disintegrants, about 0.02 g to about 2.0 g binder, about 0.001 g to about 1.0 g lubricants, about 0.1 g to about 5.0 g flowability enhancers, about 0.01 g to about 4.0 g sweeteners, and about 0.001 g to about 0.5 g colorants. Such medicaments typically contain about 10 mg to about 500 mg lipase inhibitor, with the range about 20 mg to about 100 mg lipase inhibitor being favored.
Favored is where the medicament comprises about 10 mg to about 360 mg orlistat, 30 mg to about 120 mg orlistat being favored and about 40 mg to about 80 mg orlistat being most favored.
The medicament generally comprises about 0.5 g to about 10 g bile acid sequestrant, although about 1 g to about 5 g bile acid sequestrant is favored. Especially favored is where the bile salt sequestrant is cholestyramine.
Administration of the lipase inhibitor and bile acid sequestrant can be simultaneous, sequential, and/or separate.
The subject invention will now be described in terms of its preferred embodiments. These embodiments are set forth to aid in understanding the invention but are not to be construed as limiting.
Obesity is often associated with cardiovascular risk factors, especially with elevated levels of plasma cholesterol. A clinically established principle to treat elevated cholesterol levels is the administration of bile acid sequestrants. One side effect of bile acid sequestrants is constipation. The present invention provides improved methods for the prevention and treatment of diseases associated with overweight and high plasma cholesterol levels.
The present invention provides the combined use of a lipase inhibitor and a pharmaceutically acceptable bile acid sequestrant for the manufacture of medicaments for the prevention and treatment of diseases associated with high plasma cholesterol levels. Surprisingly, the combination results in both improved cholesterol lowering and attenuation of the side effects seen with either administration of lipase inhibitors or bile acid sequestrants individually.
In more detail, the present invention relates to the use of a lipase inhibitor, e.g. orlistat, and a pharmaceutically acceptable bile acid sequestrant for the manufacture of a medicament for the prevention and treatment of diseases associated with high plasma cholesterol levels, i.e. for the treatment of hypercholesterolemia. Preferably, the pharmaceutically acceptable bile acid sequestrant is selected from the group consisting of cholestyramine, colestipol, colesevelam, colestimide, sevelamer, cellulose and dextran derivatives, starch and starch derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Unless otherwise indicated the following definitions are set forth to illustrate and define the meaning and scope of the various terms used to describe the invention herein.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptablexe2x80x9d as used herein means that the buffer or salts are acceptable from a toxicity viewpoint.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d as used herein means salts of lipase inhibitors or bile acid sequestrants with inorganic or organic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulphuric acid, phosphoric acid, citric acid, formic acid, maleic acid, acetic acid, succinic acid, tartaric acid, methanesulphonic acid, p-toluenesulphonic acid and the like, which are non-toxic to living organisms. In the case of bile acid sequestrants having quaternary ammonium groups pharmaceutically acceptable salts mean correspondingly chlorides, bromides, sulphates, phosphates, citrates, formiates, maleates, acetates, succinates, tartrates, methanesulphonates, p-toluenesulphonates and the like.
The term xe2x80x9clipase inhibitorxe2x80x9d refers to compounds which are capable of inhibiting the action of lipases, for example gastric and pancreatic lipases. For example orlistat and lipstatin as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,089 are potent inhibitor of lipases. Lipstatin is a natural product of microbial origin, and orlistat is the result of a hydrogenation of lipstatin. Other lipase inhibitors include a class of compound commonly referred to as panclicins. Panclicins are analogues of orlistat (Mutoh et al, 1994). The term xe2x80x9clipase inhibitorxe2x80x9d refers also to polymer bound lipase inhibitors for example described in International Patent Application WO99/34786 (Geltex Pharmaceuticals Inc.). These polymers are characterized in that they have been substituted with one or more groups that inhibit lipases. The term xe2x80x9clipase inhibitorxe2x80x9d also comprises pharmaceutically acceptable salts of these compounds. The term xe2x80x9clipase inhibitorxe2x80x9d also refers to 2-oxy-4H-3,1-benzoxazin-4-ones which have been described in International Patent Application WO00/40569 (Alizyme Therapeutics Ltd.), e.g. 2-decyloxy-6-methyl-4H-3,1-benzoxazin-4-one, 6-methyl-2-tetradecyloxy-4H-3,1-benzoxazin-4-one, and 2-hexadecyloxy-6-methyl-4H-3,1-benzoxazin-4-one. Most preferably, the term xe2x80x9clipase inhibitorxe2x80x9d refers to orlistat.
Orlistat is a known compound useful for the control or prevention of obesity and hyperlipidemia. See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,089, issued Jul. 1, 1986, which also discloses processes for making orlistat and U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,996, which discloses appropriate pharmaceutical compositions. Further suitable pharmaceutical compositions are described for example in International Patent Applications WO 00/09122 and WO 00/09123. Additional processes for the preparation of orlistat are disclosed in European Patent Applications Publication Nos. 185,359, 189,577, 443,449, and 524,495.
Orlistat is preferably orally administered from 60 to 720 mg per day in divided doses two to three times per day. Preferred is wherein from 180 to 360 mg, most preferably 360 mg per day of a lipase inhibitor is administered to a subject, preferably in divided doses two or, particularly, three times per day. The subject is preferably an obese or overweight human, i.e. a human with a body mass index of 25 or greater. Generally, it is preferred that the lipase inhibitor be administered within about one or two hours of ingestion of a meal containing fat. Generally, for administering a lipase inhibitor as defined above it is preferred that treatment be administered to a human who has a strong family history of obesity and has obtained a body mass index of 25 or greater.
Orlistat can be administered to humans in conventional oral compositions, such as tablets, coated tablets, hard and soft gelatin capsules, emulsions or suspensions. Examples of carriers which can be used for tablets, coated tablets, dragees and hard gelatin capsules are lactose, other sugars and sugar alcohols like sorbitol, mannitol, maltodextrin, or other fillers; surfactants like sodium lauryl sulfate, Brij 96, or Tween 80; disintegrants like sodium starch glycolate, maize starch or derivatives thereof; polymers like povidone, crospovidone; talc; stearic acid or its salts and the like. Suitable carriers for soft gelatin capsules are, for example, vegetable oils, waxes, fats, semi-solid and liquid polyols and the like. Moreover, the pharmaceutical preparations can contain preserving agents, solubilizers, stabilizing agents, wetting agents, emulsifying agents, sweetening agents, coloring agents, flavoring agents, salts for varying the osmotic pressure, buffers, coating agents and antioxidants. They can also contain still other therapeutically valuable substances. The formulations may conveniently be presented in unit dosage form and may be prepared by any methods known in the pharmaceutical art. Preferably, orlistat is administered according to the formulation shown in the Examples and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,996, respectively.
The term xe2x80x9cbile acid sequestrantxe2x80x9d refers to compound classes which are able to bind bile acids or bile acid salts by various principles, e.g. anion exchanging polymers containing amino groups, quaternary ammonium groups, etc. (amine containing polymers). In more detail the term refers to oligomers or polymers of different architecture (graft-, block-, multiblock-, homo-, copolymers), dendrimers, or hyperbranched structures containing either quaternary ammonium groups, substituted or unsubstituted pyridinium groups, substituted or unsubstituted primary, secondary, or tertiary alkyl- or arylamine groups, or any statistical or non-statistical combination thereof, which are capable of forming complexes with physiologically active bile acids and/or bile salts through non-covalent Van der Waals, hydrophobic and/or ionic interactions. For example, these structures can include, e.g., poly(amino acids) such as poly(lysine), poly(lactic acid-co-lysine) (PLAL), poly(vinyl amine), poly(allyl amine), poly(N-alkylvinyl amine), poly(N,N-dialkyl amine), poly(N-alkylallyl amine), poly(ethylene imine) and other mono- or disubstituted poly(amine)s. Further polymers include poly(vinyl pyridinyl), poly(amide enamines), PAMAM dendrimers, polymers containing azo-groups, poly(dialkyl siloxane)s, poly(phosphazene)s, poly(acrylate)s, poly(methacrylate)s, poly(styrene), poly(amides), poly(ethers), poly(esters). Suitable side-chains can include cationic or neutral groups, substituted and unsubstituted alkyl or aryl groups, saturated or unsaturated alkyl groups, amino acids or functional groups such as amine or ammonium moieties, for example (Uhrich et. al., Chem. Rev. 1999, 99, 3181-3198). In addition, naturally occurring and subsequently synthetically modified polymers such as poly(amino saccharide)s (chitosan) or cellulose derivatives (e.g. diethylaminoethylcellulose, guanidinoethylcellulose) are also of particular interest. A further important class of bile acid sequestrants are compounds capable of forming host-guest inclusion complexes, such as xcex2 and xcex3-cyclodextrines.
Bile acid sequestrants and methods for their preparation have been described for example in International Patent Applications WO95/34585 (Geltex Pharmaceuticals, Inc.; relating to polyamine salt hydrophobic sequestrants), WO94/27620 (Geltex Pharmaceuticals, Inc.; relating to the preparation of polymeric sequestrants for bile acids), and WO94/04596 (DuPont; relating to crosslinked polymeric ammonium salts).
For example, amine containing polymers, as defined herein, may comprise the compounds described in International Patent Application WO94/27620. The polymers are characterized by a repeat unit having the formula 
or copolymer thereof, where n is an integer; R1 is H or an alkyl group (which may be straight chain or branched, substituted or unsubstituted, e.g., a C1-C8 alkyl, such as methyl); M is xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R2 or xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R2; Z is O, NR3, S, or (CH2)m; m=0-10; R3 is H or an alkyl group (which maybe straight chain or branched, substituted or unsubstituted, e.g., C1-C8 alkyl, such as methyl); and R2 is 
where p=0-10, and each R4, R5, and R6, independently, is H, an alkyl group (which may be straight chain or branched, substituted or unsubstituted, e.g., C1-C8 alkyl, such as methyl), or an aryl group (e.g., having one or more rings and which may be substituted or unsubstituted, e.g., phenyl, naphthyl, imidazolyl, or pyridyl). In preferred embodiments, the polymer is crosslinked by means of a multifunctional crosslinking co-monomer, the co-monomer being present in an amount from about 0.5-25% (more preferably about 2.5 -20% (or about 1-10%)) by weight, based upon total monomer weight. The compositions are non-toxic and stable when ingested in therapeutically effective amounts. The preparation of these compounds is described in International Patent Application WO94/27620 (Geltex Pharmaceuticals Inc.)
The term xe2x80x9cbile acid sequestrantsxe2x80x9d also refer to compounds obtainable by molecular imprinting. Molecular imprinting is based on template polymerization in which polymers are prepared in the presence of a template molecule to be imprinted. Resulting polymers record the shapes and chemical properties of the templates in their matrixes and exhibit specific binding characteristics to the template molecule. The most significant advantage of this technique is to provide a simple procedure for the preparation of synthetic polymers capable of molecular recognition: complementary sites for the target molecules which are expected to be specific binding sites can be constructed with the aid of molecular self-assembling and no complicated synthesis is necessary. Molecular imprinted polymers have been described and the effectiveness of molecular imprinted polymers have been demonstrated (Ansell et al. Curr. Opin. Biotechnol. (1996), 7(1), 89-94). Imprinted polymers have been used for the chromatographic separation of amino acids, sugars, drugs and nucleotides. Drugs have been measured using imprinted polymers as antibody substitutes in radioligand binding assays (Sheaet al. Trends Polym. Sci. (1994), 2(5), 166-73; Takeuchi et al. Chromatography (1997), 18(2), 102-103; Nicholls, J. Molecular Recognition, (1988) 11 (1-6), 79-82). The term xe2x80x9cbile acid sequestrantsxe2x80x9d also comprises pharmaceutically acceptable salts of these compounds.
More preferably the invention refers to compositions or combinations wherein the pharmaceutically acceptable bile acid sequestrant is selected from the group consisting of cholestyramine, colestipol, colesevelam, colestimide, sevelamer, cellulose and dextran derivatives, starch and starch derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Cholestyramine (Quantalan(copyright), Bristol-Myers Squibb) is a known compound and described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,501 and the references cited therein. It is a strong cationic resin containing quaternary ammonium functional groups bonded to a polymeric styrene-divinylbenzene structure: 
It was introduced in the therapy in 1959 and is prevailingly used in the management of the hypercholesterolemic states. The therapeutical activity of colestyramine is correlated to the capability of that resin of sequestering the biliary acids of the intestine, increasing up to 7-8 times the faecal elimination thereof. The use of cholestyramine resin as adjunctive therapy to diet in the management of patients with elevated cholesterol levels is noted in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, 15th Ed. Mack Publishing Co. (1975) pp 733-734. Methods for the preparation of cholestyramine and appropriate compositions are known in the art (e.g. DE-A-38 08 191, EP-A-347 014, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,749, U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,120 and EP-A-492 235).
Colestipol (Cholestabyl(copyright), Pharmacia and Upjohn) is a known compound and described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,692,895, 3,803,237, and 5,807,582 and the references cited therein. It is a basic anion exchange resin described as a high molecular weight copolymer of diethylenetriamine and 1-chloro-2,3-epoxypropane (epichiorohydrin), with approximately one out of 5 amine nitrogens protonated, i.e. it is a copolymer of diethylenetriamine and epichlorohydrin with about 1 out of5 amine nitrogens protonated: 
It is a light yellow resin which is hygroscopic and swells when placed in water or aqueous fluids. See Merck Index (Tenth Edition) #2440, page 2438. Colestipol hydrochloride is commercially available in granule form as Colestid(copyright) Granules. See Physicians Desk Reference (PDR) 42nd Ed., p. 2119 (1988). Colestid(copyright) Granules are marketed as a hyperlipidemia agent for oral use. Colestipol binds bile acids in the intestine forming a complex that is excreted in the faeces. This nonsystemic action results in a partial removal of the bile acids from the enterohepatic circulation, preventing their reabsorption.
Colesevelam and colesevelam hydrochloride (Cholestagel(copyright) or WelChol(copyright)) are cholesterol-lowering agents (Polym. Prepr. 2000, 41, 735-736). Colesevelam is a polyamine-copolymer of the three amines mentioned below, which are cross-linked with epichlorhydrine. Other names are 1-Hexanaminium, N,N,N-trimethyl-6-(2-propenylamino)-, chloride, polymer with (chloromethyl)oxirane, 2-propen-1-amine and N-2-propenyl-1-decanamine, hydrochloride (9CI); or 1-Decanamine, N-2-propenyl-, polymer with (chloromethyl)oxirane, 2-propen-1-amine and N,N,N-trimethyl-6-(2-propenylamino)-1-hexanaminium chloride, hydrochloride (9CI); 2-Propen-1-amine, polymer with (chloromethyl)oxirane, N-2-propenyl-1-decanamine and N,N,N-trimethyl-6-(2-propenylamino)-1-hexanaminium chloride, hydrochloride (9CI); Oxirane, (chloromethyl)-, polymer with 2-propen-1-amine, N-2-propenyl-1-decanamine and N,N,N-trimethyl-6-(2-propenylamino)-1-hexanaminium chloride, hydrochloride (9CI); Cholestagel; Colesevelam hydrochloride; GT 31-104; or GT 31-104HB (see also Holmes-Farley, S. et al.; Polym. Prepr. (Am. Chem. Soc., Div. Polym. Chem.) (2000), 41(1), 735-736. The three relevant amines have the formula 
Epichlorohydrine has the following formula 
Colesevelam and colesevelam hydrochloride have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,607,669, 5,624,963, 5,679,717, 5,693,675, 5,917,007, and 5,919,832: 
Sevelamer and its hydrochloride (Renagel(copyright), GelTex) is a polymeric phosphate binder intended for oral administration. Sevelamer hydrochloride is poly(allylamine hydrochloride) crosslinked with epichlorohydrin in which forty percent of the amines are protonated: 
It is known chemically as poly(allylamine-co-N,Nxe2x80x2-diallyl-1,3-diamino-2-hydroxypropane) hydrochloride. Sevelamer hydrochloride is hydrophilic, but insoluble in water. The compound, its preparation and use has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,496,545 and 5,667,775 and in International Patent Application WO95/05184.
Colestimide (Cholebine(copyright); Mitsubishi-Tokoyo Pharmaceuticals) is a 2-methylimidazole polymer with 1-chloro-2,3-epoxypropane: 
The binding of bile acids has been described e.g. in Mitsuka et al. Japanese Pharmacology and Therapeutics, 24 (Suppl. 4), 103, 1996, Mitsuka et al. Japanese Pharmacology and Therapeutics, 24 (Suppl. 4), 111, 1996 and Mitsuka et al. Japanese Pharmacology and Therapeutics, 24 (Suppl. 4), 127, 1996.
Various cellulose and dextran anion exchangers bind bile acids in vitro under conditions of pH and ionic strength resembling those in the lumen of the small intestine (Parkinson, Thomas M., J. Lipid Res. (1967), 8(1), 24-9; Nichifor et la. Pharma Sci. (1994), 4(6), 447-52). Of these substances, DEAE-cellulose, guanidinoethylcellulose, and DEAE-Sephadex reduce hypercholesterolemia when added to the diet of cholesterol-fed cockerels. In addition, DEAE-Sephadex reduced serum sterols in normocholesterolemic cockerels and dogs, lowered serum phospholipids and triglycerides in cholesterol-fed hypercholesterolemic cockerels and in normocholesterolemic dogs, and increased fecal excretion of bile acids in hypercholesterolemic cockerels. These insoluble cationic polymers evidently exert their hypocholesterolemic effects by interrupting the enterohepatic circulation of bile acids. DEAE-celulloses are compounds wherein diethylaminoethyl-groups are covalently bound to the cellulose hydroxylic groups. DEAE-celluloses are known substances and commercially available (e.g. Sigma-Aldrich). Guanidinoethylcelluloses are compounds wherein guanidinoethyl-groups are covalently bound to the cellulose hydroxylic groups. Guanidinoethylcelluloses are known substances and commercially available. DEAE-Sephadex is a cross-linked dextran derivative wherein diethylaminoethyl-groups are covalently bound to dextran. DEAE-Sephadex compositions are commercially available (e.g. Pharmacia Fince Chemicals). DEAE-cellulose, guanidinoethylcellulose and DEAE-Sephadex are especially useful as bile sequestrant agent, preferably DEAE-cellulose.
The term xe2x80x9cstarch and derivatives thereofxe2x80x9d comprise compounds which are able to form inclusion complexes with free and conjugated bile salts and bile acids. Examples are xcex2-, and xcex3-cyclodextrin, which contain, respectively, seven, and eight anhydroglucose (C6H10O5) units. These molecules are doughnut-shaped rings having a hollow cavity of a specific volume. The polar hydroxyl groups are oriented to the outside of the rings, giving the outer surface a hydrophilic nature. In contrast, the internal cavity has a hydrophobic (lipophilic) nature. Because of this unique structure, cyclodextrins, as the xe2x80x9chostxe2x80x9d molecules, are able to hold xe2x80x9cguestxe2x80x9d molecules of suitable size (generally of a molecular weight between 80 and 250), shape, and hydrophobicity within their cavity. (xe2x80x9cProduction and Potential Food Applications of Cyclodextrinsxe2x80x9d Food Technology, January 1988, pp. 96-100). xcex2-, and xcex3-cyclodextrin are commercially available compounds (e.g. Sigma-Aldrich). Other examples of starch and derivatives thereof are retrograded and/or degraded starch e.g. maltodextrin, hydrophobic starch, amylose, and starch derivatives, e.g. starch-diethylaminoethylether, starch-2-hydroxyethylether and the like (xe2x80x9cLexikon der Hilfsstoffe fxc3xcr Pharmazie, Kosmetik und angrenzende Gebietexe2x80x9d, H. P. Fiedler, Editio Cantor Aulendorf, Bd. 2., 3. Auflage, 1989, pp. 1147-1154). Preferably starch derivatives are selected from the group consisting of consisting of xcex2- or xcex3-cyclodextrin, retrograded and/or degraded starch, e.g. maltodextrin, hydrophobic starch, amylose, starch-diethylaminoethylether and starch-2-hydroxyethylether, preferably from xcex2- or xcex3-cyclodextrin (Wacker Chemie; Gattfosexc3xa9).
In a preferred embodiment the bile acid sequestrant is a cellulose or dextran derivative, e.g. DEAE-cellulose, guanidinoethylcellulose, and DEAE-Sephadex, preferably DEAE-cellulose.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the starch or starch derivative is selected from the group consisting of xcex2- or xcex3-cyclodextrin, retrograded and/or degraded starch, hydrophobic starch, amylose, starch-diethylaminoethylether and starch-2-hydroxyethylether, preferably xcex2- or xcex3-cyclodextrin.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the bile acid sequestrant is selected from the group consisting of cholestyramine, colestipol, colesevelam, colestimide, sevelamer, cellulose, DEAE-cellulose, guanidinoethylcellulose, and DEAE-Sephadex, starch, xcex2- or xcex3-cyclodextrin, preferably cholestyramine, colestipol, colesevelam, colestimide, sevelamer, DEAE-cellulose, and xcex2- or xcex3-cyclodextrin, more preferably cholestyramine, colestipol, sevelamer, DEAE-cellulose, and xcex2- or xcex3-cyclodextrin, most preferably cholestyramine, colestipol, and sevelamer.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the bile acid sequestrant is cholestyramine. In a further preferred embodiment, the bile acid sequestrant is colestipol. In a additional embodiment the bile acid sequestrant is sevelamer.
Pharmaceutical compositions incorporating both a compound of a lipase inhibitor and a bile acid sequestrant are important embodiments of the present invention. Such pharmaceutical compositions comprise a therapeutically effective amount of each of the compounds. Each dosage unit can obtain the daily doses of both compounds or may contain a fraction of the daily dose, such as one-third of the doses. Alternatively, each dosage unit may contain the entire dose of one of the compounds, and a fraction of the dose of the other compound. In such case the patient would daily take one of the combination dosage units, and one or more units containing only the other compound.
Particularly, the above composition refer to compositions comprising a) about 5 to about 1000 mg lipase inhibitor and b) about 0.1 to about 20 g bile acid sequestrant. The compositions may comprise a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient, e.g. a diluent or carrier. The pharmaceutically acceptable excipient may be selected from the group consisting of fillers, e.g. sugars and/or sugar alcohols, e.g. lactose, sorbitol, mannitol, maltodextrin, etc.; surfactants, e.g. sodium lauryl sulfate, Brij 96 or Tween 80; disintegrants, e.g. sodium starch glycolate, maize starch or derivatives thereof; binder, e.g. povidone, crosspovidone, polyvinylalcohols, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose; lubricants, e.g. stearic acid or its salts; flowability enhancers, e.g. silicium dioxide; sweeteners, e.g. aspartame; and/or colorants, e.g. xcex2-carotene.
A preferred composition may comprise a) about 5 to about 1000 mg lipase inhibitor; b) about 0.1 to about 20 g bile acid sequestrant; and optionally pharmaceutically acceptable excipients selected from the group of about 0.1 to about 10 g fillers, about 0.05 to about 3.0 g surfactant, about 0.05 to about 2.0 g disintegrant, about 0.02 to about 2.0 g binder, about 0.001 to about 1.0 g lubricant, about 0.1 to about 5.0 g flowability enhancer, about 0.01 to about 4.0 g sweetener, and about 0.001 to about 0.5 g colorant. The preferred lipase inhibitor is orlistat.
In particular, the invention refers to pharmaceutical compositions comprising orlistat, a pharmaceutically acceptable bile acid sequestrant in conjunction with a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient, e.g. a diluent or carrier, preferably to compositions wherein the pharmaceutically acceptable bile acid sequestrant is selected from as defined above. More preferably the compositions containing both a lipase inhibitor, e.g. orlistat, and a bile acid sequestrant as described above may comprise 5 to 1000 mg lipase inhibitor, preferably about 10 to about 500 mg lipase inhibitor, more preferably about 20 to about 100 mg lipase inhibitor, e.g. orlistat. The preferred amounts for orlistat are about 10 to about 360 mg, preferably about 30 to about 120 mg and most preferably about 40 to about 80 mg.
The pharmaceutical compositions may contain about 0.1 to about 20 g bile acid sequestrant, preferably about 0.5 to about 10 g, and most preferably about 1 to about 5 g. The preferred bile salt sequestrant is cholestyramine.
The use according to the invention comprises the simultaneous, separate or sequential administration of lipase inhibitor and bile salt sequestrant.
The invention also refers to a process for preparing a composition as described above, comprising mixing a lipase inhibitor or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof with a bile acid sequestrant or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof and one or more pharmaceutically acceptable excipient, e.g. a diluent and/or carrier.
Oral dosage forms are the preferred compositions for use in the present invention and these are the known pharmaceutical forms for such administration, for example tablets, capsules, bars, sachets, granules, syrups and aqueous or oily suspensions. The pharmaceutically acceptable excipients (diluents and carriers) are known in the pharmacist""s art. Tablets may be formed from a mixture of the active compounds with fillers, for example calcium phosphate; disintegrating agents, for example maize starch, lubricating agents, for example magnesium stearate; binders, for example microcrystalline cellulose or polyvinylpyrrolidone and other optional ingredients known in the art to permit tabletting the mixture by known methods. Similarly, capsules, for example hard or soft gelatin capsules, containing the active compound with or without added excipients, may be prepared by known methods. The contents of the capsule may be formulated using known methods so as to give sustained release of the active compound. For example, the tablets and capsules may conveniently each contain the amounts of lipase inhibitor and bile acid sequestrant as described above.
Other dosage forms for oral administration include, for example, aqueous suspensions containing the active compounds in an aqueous medium in the presence of a non-toxic suspending agent such as sodium carboxymethylcellulose, and oily suspensions containing the active compounds in a suitable vegetable oil, for example arachis oil. The active compounds maybe formulated into granules with or without additional excipients. The granules may be ingested directly by the patient or they may be added to a suitable liquid carrier (e.g. water) before ingestion. The granules may contain disintegrants, e.g. an effervescent pair formed from an acid and a carbonate or bicarbonate salt to facilitate dispersion in the liquid medium.
In the compositions of the present invention the active compounds may, if desired, be associated with other compatible pharmacologically active ingredients. Optionally vitamin supplements may be administered with the compounds of the present invention.
Both compounds, the lipase inhibitor and the bile acid sequestrant may be administered simultaneously, separately or sequentially. Preferably, the compounds or compositions are administered during a meal or 1-2 hours before or after a meal. The amount of bile acid sequestrant to be administered will depend on a number of factors including the age of the patient, the severity of the condition and the past medical history of the patient and lies within the discretion of the administering physician. For example, xcex2- and xcex3-cyclodextrin (starch derivatives), cholestyramine, colestipol (amine containing polymer) and diethylaminoethylcellulose (cellulose or dextran derivative) could be administered 0.1-20 g per day, preferably 1-10 g per day, starch, amylose and other bile acid sequestrants described above 1-20 g per day.
The invention also provides the use of the above combination of compounds in the manufacture of a medicament for the prevention and treatment of diseases associated with high plasma cholesterol levels, i.e. hypercholesterolemia. Additionally, it provides the combination and above compositions for use in the prevention and treatment of diseases associated with high plasma cholesterol levels, i.e. hypercholesterolemia.
The invention also refers to a kit for prevention and treatment of diseases associated with high plasma cholesterol levels, i.e. hypercholesterolemia, said kit comprising a first component which is a lipase inhibitor and b) a second component which is a bile acid sequestrant in suitable oral unit dosage forms preferably comprising a) from 1 to 100 doses units of orlistat and b) from 1 to 100 doses units of a bile acid sequestrant.
Further, the present invention refers to the use of a lipase inhibitor, e.g. orlistat, in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of diseases associated with high plasma cholesterol levels, i.e. hypercholesterolemia in a patient who is also receiving treatment with a bile acid sequestrant or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A further embodiment of the present invention refers to a method of treatment of diseases associated with high plasma cholesterol levels, i.e. hypercholesterolemia in a human in need of such treatment which comprises administration to the human of a therapeutically effective amount of a lipase inhibitor, e.g. orlistat, and a therapeutically effective amount of a bile acid sequestrant or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. The administration of these compounds may be performed simultaneously, separately or sequentially.
A further embodiment of the present invention refers to a lipase inhibitor, e.g. orlistat, and a bile acid sequestrant and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof for simultaneous, separate or sequential use for the diseases associated with high plasma cholesterol levels, i.e. hypercholesterolemia. In addition the invention comprises a lipase inhibitor, e.g. orlistat, and a bile acid sequestrant as defined above and pharmaceutical salts thereof as a combined preparation for simultaneous, separate or sequential use for prevention and treatment of diseases associated with high plasma cholesterol levels.
The invention will be better understood by reference to the following examples which illustrate but do not limit the invention described herein.